For safety reasons, aircraft engine powerplants are designed to extremely high standards, and to accommodate even rare situations such as bird strikes or the loss of a blade from one of the high-velocity rotary components such as the fan or compressor (often referred to as a blade-off). In the case of turbofans, the nacelle is often provided in the form of two halves which are hingedly connected at the pylon in a manner to be openable to access the engine therein. The hinges are designed to support the nacelle when it is open for maintenance, the expected mechanical stress during normal engine operation when they are closed, and the mechanical stress which can occur during extreme events. In the past, strengthening the hinges was a way that the loads resulting from an extreme event have been addressed, which inevitably leads to increased weight. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement.